


8-8-19

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: A silly nothing of a fic in celebration of today - August 8, 2019. Unbeta'd, no plot, just schmoop and boys missing each other. Also this is the first time I've written anything in almost a year and it feels good to just write again. :)Gifted to my love Mia, for always being a joy and for the amazing fics she continues to write. You always make my life and my day a little brighter, doll.





	8-8-19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/gifts).

> A silly nothing of a fic in celebration of today - August 8, 2019. Unbeta'd, no plot, just schmoop and boys missing each other. Also this is the first time I've written anything in almost a year and it feels good to just write again. :)
> 
> Gifted to my love Mia, for always being a joy and for the amazing fics she continues to write. You always make my life and my day a little brighter, doll.

Somehow, it was suddenly almost the middle of August, and the seemingly never-ending summer was almost over. Thank god.

“You’re a loser,” Jonny laughs when Patrick made this exact comment on the phone, but it was an affectionate laugh, not a mean one. “Are you really that desperate for hockey?”

“Duh,” Patrick scoffs, but really, it wasn’t the hockey that he was ready for. Or, well. It wasn’t only the hockey.

“Loser,” Jonny says again, then, a little lower, “it’s not just the hockey, is it?”

Trust Jonny to always be know what Patrick’s thinking, on and off the ice.

“No,” Patrick admits, curling onto his side, the phone tucked under his ear. “It’s not just the hockey, Jon.”

“Hmm,” Jonny says. His voice is muffled a little, and he’s breathing a little heavy. “I miss you, too, babe.” It’s quiet for a long moment, both of them acknowledging missing each other without saying a word. It’s quiet except for the sound of Jonny’s breaths, which are coming more quickly now.

“You’re breathing so heavy - are you working out again or something?’ Patrick grins to himself. “Shit, did I catch you jerking off? Why didn’t you say so, I’ll join you - “

“I’m not jerking off,” Jonny says, his voice lowering at the end, confirming that he’s at least in public.

Patrick dropped a hand to his shorts, palming himself a little without much intent to do more than enjoy the little shocks of pleasure that always gave him. “Fine, fine, no public phone sex. You’re a pretty lame boyfriend, you know that, right?”

“Do tell,” Jonny says, then the phone’s speaker is muffled and he could vaguely hear Jonny speaking to someone. “Sorry, Pat, just - give me a second.”

Patrick puts the phone on speaker and pulls up MergeDragons on his phone. He’s half-way through the newest challenge level when Jonny says, “Sorry, sorry, I’m just getting directions.”

“To where?’ Patrick asks, biting the tip of his tongue as he picked up a gold coin.

“Some totally out of the way place,” Jonny says but doesn’t elaborate further. “What’re you doing, by the way?”

“Nothing, just in my bed, all alone. Like I’ve been all summer. Lonely, and alone. By myself.”

“You know you don’t have to be,” Jonny says, and now his voice was tinny, like he’d put Patrick on speaker phone. “Winnipeg is here whenever you want to visit.”

“No thanks, I get my fill when we play the Jets,” Patrick snorts.

“Oh, like Buffalo is such a glamorous city,” Jonny rejoins, a little more heated now.

“At least Buffalo is in the US of A, and has my mom’s home cooking,” Patrick replies.

“Chicago, then,” Jonny continues. Patrick can hear the sound of a car moving, and blinkers being utilized. “Next year we should both find trainers in Chicago, stick around for the summer. The city is amazing in the summer, Pat.”

“I know, I just,” Patrick sighs. “I like to be around family as much as possible. Everything’s changing - Jackie’s graduated, Jess is married, Erica has a new job.”

“I know, babe,” Jonny says. “I know you miss your family during the season. Maybe next year we spend a little time at Lake of the Woods, a little time in Buffalo, but mostly make Chicago home base.”

“Like, together?” Patrick asks, letting himself think about it. They’ve been dating for two years, but until now, they’ve kept separate homes and in the summer, spend most of their time apart, something that after missing the playoffs several years in a row, has seemed longer and longer, and harder and harder to bear.

“Yeah, together,” Jonny replies. “You know I want to spend every minute possible with you.”

“I - “ Patrick bit at the stubby nail on his thumb. “I could probably go for something like that. I miss you like crazy, Jon.”

“Pat,” Jonny says softly, “same.”

“I wish you were here, dammit,” Patrick says, then sighs as his doorbell rings. “Hold that thought, someone’s at my door.” He heaves himself off the bed, and checks the clock. “It’s gotta be Erica, only she would show up at my door unannounced at ten p.m. on a Sunday night.”

“Mmm hmm,” Jonny hums. He must have gotten wherever he was going because all Patrick hears now are the distant whistling of cicadas.

Patrick yanks open the door, already complaining. “I coulda been sleeping, Erica - “

Except it’s not Erica standing on the threshold.

It’s Jonny.

“Happy 8819 day, Pat,” Jonny says, holding strings leading to four balloons - two eights, and one and a nine.

“What?” Patrick says when he can get his mouth to work. “You. What?”

“Happy 8819 day,” Jonny repeats, stepping closer, holding the strings of the balloons out to Patrick. “It’s August 8th, 2019.”

“8819 day?” Patrick takes the balloons and then wraps a hand around Jonny’s wrist and pulls him inside. “You’re really here?”

“I’m really here, Peeks,” Jonny says, leaning closer and brushing a single fingertip down Patrick’s cheeks. “You look like you haven’t shaved in weeks.”

“No one to complain about it,” Patrick says, regaining a little of his composure.

“Until now,” Jonny smirks. “Come ‘ere, Wolverine.”

“You sure you want a kiss?” Patrick mocks, leaning back from Jonny. “I mean, I’m all scruffy - “

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jonny says, pulling Patrick closer. 

So Patrick does.

-End-


End file.
